Three Kisses
by Kburn
Summary: A little insight into the relationship of Peter and Cornelia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Does not own W.I.T.C.H

AN: Just a random fic to help get over some writer block. I should be updating, my other fics over the  
next few days. This is going to be 3 chapters long, well it should be.

A Eventful Day

It was unnaturally bright for a winters day, Cornelia thought. She didn't quite understand the fact that  
the snow on the grown reflected what sunlight there was causing things to be brighter then they should.  
She didn't spend long pondering on the fact as she pulled the curtain closed, as she had pulled it back  
to see the snow when her mother had told her about it. It was early morning, around half seven at most.  
Luckily it was a Saturday, which meant no school.

She couldn't sleep the entire day away as she wanted to. A few week back she had reorganized her ice  
skating so she didn't have to worry about school and practice on the same day. She still had in to the late  
afternoon to do anything that she wanted or needed to do, and as much as going back to sleep for a  
couple more hour sounded good, she knew she would mess up her sleeping patten if she did.

Going over to her wardrobe, Cornelia quickly changed out of her pyjamas, and in something a little more  
appropriate to the current weather conditions. She didn't feel like spending the entire day sitting around  
waiting for it to be time for practice. Deciding to go out shopping instead, Cornelia finished getting dressed.  
Quickly doing her hair, she walked out her room grabbing on the way, a stylish green beret that she often  
wore during colder weather.

"I'm going out mum." Cornelia called out as she reached and opened the fount door to the flat. Getting the  
lift, Cornelia was out of the apartment building in a matter of minutes and started the journey to the main  
shopping mall at Heatherfield's centre.

-

The walk to the shops had gone uneventfully, Cornelia had expected at least one of the girls to call as it  
was a Saturday. She hadn't really thought about just how early it was. Irma would never be out of bed at  
this time, and the same applied to Will. Only Taranee and Hay Lin might be up so early. Taranee probably  
doing homework so she could spend the rest of the day not worrying about it. Hay Lin most likely helping  
out at the silver dragon.

Still Cornelia didn't need the other around all the time to have fun, in fact it had been awhile since she had  
been on a all day shopping spree, and snow or no snow she was going to have one. By the end of the day  
she knew she would have no pocket money left. It wasn't because she didn't have that much, her father  
was a banker she got quite a bit. She could just spend that much in one day if she wanted to. With the other  
not around to convince her to be a little more restrained with her cash, she was going to spend as much as  
she like.

"Where to start?" Cornelia asked herself as she looked around the shopping mall. Walking off in to a clothes  
store, she hummed to herself. The shopping spree had begun, and no one was going to stop her.

-

No one was going to stop her. That what she had thought to herself before starting, but she was already  
kind of tired as it reached midday and Cornelia was forced to take a break. A different assortment of shopping  
bags, were carefully place on a plain wooden chair. As Cornelia herself sat on another, slumped on the table  
in front of her, her right hand holding a drink. She was too tired to lift her head and actually take a sip out of  
the can of coke.

She groaned to herself and mentally reprimanded herself for walking about so much. Her legs were killing her  
and she still was going to have to walk home at the end of thing. Forcing herself to sit back up, Cornelia swore  
lightly under her breath as doing so caused her to accidentally knock her beret off and on to the floor to her left.  
For a few second she was conflicted. Put in the effort to reach and save the expensive hat, or don't let it sit  
there on the floor for awhile no one was going to take it.

Just as she finished thinking about the option, before she had decided, someone bent over and picked up the hat.  
"You OK Cornelia?" The person asked putting down the hat on the table and sitting down on the third chair at the  
table. Cornelia knew who it was as soon as he spoke, but didn't speak. "Cornelia?" The person said again, bringing  
her out of her daze of tiredness. "I'm good, just tired." Cornelia said back. "You tired from shopping, amazing."  
The guy said in a joking voice. "Very funny Peter." Cornelia said back sarcastically, her blushes betraying her feelings.

"So what are you doing anyway?" Cornelia asked finally putting in the effort to lift and drink some of her coke.  
"I was picking up a few things for my new flat." Peter explained relaxing back, and putting a small bag down on  
the table. "You finished buying everything in sight yet?" Peter joked again smiling.

Every since the two had started dating properly, the awkwardness the two felt around each other had subsided.  
Peter was a laugh to be around, and Cornelia had managed to keep her blushing more in check then she used to.  
The two actually had plans to meet up tomorrow, but neither minded running into each other today.

"Yeah, I'm too tired to shop any more." Cornelia finally said to Peter. Peter laughed lightly. "Well I can give you and  
your heavy bags a lift home if you want." Peter offered standing picking up his bag as he did. "Thanks, just give me  
a couple more minutes." Cornelia said. Peter smiled and in his empty hand picked up Cornelia beret and lazily put it  
on Cornelia's head. "Come on you can rest in the car." Peter said before walking round the table to pick up Cornelia  
shopping from the chair.

Cornelia didn't argue, she knew that the seat in Peter's car were many time more comfortable then the chairs of the  
mall food court. Cornelia stood herself and quickly drained what was left her coke before putting the can down on the  
table. Cornelia quickly step over next to Peter and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I was wondering when I was going  
to get a proper hello." Peter said, getting a light slap on the arm from Cornelia, who was trying her hardest not to  
blush again.

Peter tried his hardest to carry all of Cornelia's bags in one hand so he could Cornelia's hand with his other. Peter  
smiled happily as the two walked through the mall to the mall car park, were his car was. When the couple reached  
the car, Peter regreatfully had to let go of Cornelia so that he could get his keys out and unlock the boot. Like normal  
most of the back seats of the car were inuse. Not by surf board as per usual but what seemed to be a large set of draws.

Opening the boot and carefully putting in the bags in the boot, the two quickly got in the car. Peter started the  
engine and the two were soon enough on the route back to Cornelia's place. Peter turned on the radio once they  
were out of the car park. Cornelia didn't pay it much attention thought, she was too tired, she had gotten up too  
early and walked around just a bit too much. She couldn't help but fall asleep.

-

Peter couldn't believe it, traffic tonnes of it. He knew it was a Saturday lunch time, but for Heatherfield the amount  
of traffic was unnatural. He should have been able to drop of Cornelia already and be on his way back to his flat.  
He needed to dropped of the chest of draws in the back, as well as the few other random thing he had bought  
today.

Trying his best to relax, in spite of the traffic Peter looked over to his girlfriend. Reaching out with his hand he lightly  
brush some stray hair out of Cornelia's face, in a way to cliché romantic gesture. Smiling to himself he turned the  
radio up, but not too much because he didn't want to wake Cornelia.

It seemed that even the slight increase in volume was enough though, to cause the blonde to stir and slowly drift  
to a woken state. "Hey." Peter said calmly as Cornelia woke. "Hey what time is it?" She asked back half asleep.  
"Bout half one." Peter said back. "Shouldn't we be at mine by now?" Cornelia said wrapping her arm around herself  
and turning her seat as if trying to get in a position to go back to sleep. "Yeah but traffic is huge, must be the snow."  
Peter replied, glancing over to see the Cornelia had once again fallen of to the land of sleep.

-

Another 15 minutes later, and Cornelia once again slowly woke, this time due to the fact that she was being lightly  
shaken on the shoulder. "Hmm?" Cornelia groaned at being woken. "Cornelia, wake up we're at yours." Peter said  
shaking Cornelia just a little bit harder. "Hey." Cornelia said stretching out in the seat. "Wake up, while I go get  
your stuff." Peter said, opening the car door and getting out. Peter quickly got Cornelia bags from the boot and  
then open the car for Cornelia.

Once again, Cornelia had managed to fall asleep. Peter didn't expect that he would be able to get Cornelia to stay  
awake long enough to get up stair and decided to close the door and lock the car. Going over to the buzzers for  
the the flats. Peter struggled to push the right button. "Hello." Mrs. Hale's voice came over the speaker.  
"Hey Mrs. Hale it Peter. I have some of Cornelia shopping is it okay if you buzz me up?" Peter asked. "Of course."  
She replied and as Peter heard the buzzing sound from the door he quickly pulled it open.

Taking the lift up stairs and put the bags down on the the floor before knocking. Cornelia's mother open the door.  
"Where Cornelia?" Mrs. Hale asked Peter as she started to pick up shopping bag. "In the car, I couldn't get to stay  
awake. I was about to go back down to get her." Peter explained as he started moving back to the lift hoping to  
catch it before any one else press the button to call it away from him.

Getting back down stairs, Peter quickly opened the car door for Cornelia once again. This time he didn't bother  
trying to wake her, and just reached over and undid the seat belt. Picking Cornelia up under her arm, Peter kicked  
the car door close and managed to some how lock it. Once again it was over to the buzzer this time with a slowly  
waking Cornelia at his side. Mrs. Hale let him up again and he took the lift up once again to Cornelia flat.

Mrs. Hale was still by the doors picking up the last of Cornelia's bags, so the door was already open. Peter managed  
to get Cornelia inside and carefully put her down on the sofa. Peter was starting to get concerned now. "Why don't  
you go put Cornelia on her bed, she be better off there." Mrs. Hale said. Peter wondered why Cornelia was so tired,  
a early morning and shopping alone couldn't be the reason.

Cornelia knew why she was so tired, she hadn't got much sleep. Not that she could tell anyone that was the case as  
she was currently asleep and being carried to her room by Peter. Peter didn't actually know which room belong to  
Cornelia he hadn't ever been in her room, but he found quickly enough. Peter put the sleeping girl down on her bed  
and kissed her on the cheek before going back to the front room.

Peter was heading for the door and was about to call back to Mrs. Hale to say he was leaving when Mrs. Hale spoke  
before him. "Would you like anything to eat Peter." The older women offered. Peter not wanting to be rude, couldn't  
decline. "Sure. If it not any trouble." Peter said walking back away from the front door. "Think of it a pay for bringing  
Cornelia home." Mrs. Hale said. "I wouldn't want to think of her walking home while that tired." Mrs. Hale said to herself.

Peter wasn't sure what to do. Eat and run or stick around. It was obvious the Cornelia mother was trying to get to  
know who her daughter was going out with a little more, and Peter knew being on the parent good side did help.  
Peter, looked around he front room, the were quite a few family photos, and he could help but smile at the picture  
of Cornelia as a kid. Picking up one of the picture Peter looked at a more recent photo of Cornelia, and his smile  
grew. He knew he was in love and he had been going out with Cornelia for awhile now, and was slowly trying to  
build up the corage to admit just how serious his feeling were.

"It a nice photo isn't it." Mrs. Hale said from behind him, shocking him and making him nearly drop the photo, and  
plain metal photo frame. "Yeah." Peter said weakly as he carefully put it back in it place. "I've made you a sandwich,  
I hope you don't mind ham." Mrs. Hale said. Turning round, Peter saw that Mrs. Hale was standing there a plate in  
either hand and on the plate a sandwich each. "Thank you." Peter said politely taking one of the plates and sitting  
down on a sofa.

Mrs. Hale sat down in one of the chair opposite Peter and both started to eat. Peter could feel it coming. He knew  
it was, the question would be coming any time now. Mrs. Hale glanced over to the bags of Cornelia shopping.  
"So Peter did you take Cornelia out shopping? No wonder she was up so early today." Mrs. Hale asked him.  
"What? No I didn't I happen to meet her while doing some of my own shopping." Peter explained. "And you  
gave her a lift home because she was tired, how sweet." Mrs. Hale said. "Yeah."

Mrs. Hale carried on digging for information as the two ate the sandwiches that she had made. Before he knew  
it half a hour had past and he had slowly over that time stopped feeling awkward. He only realized so much  
time had past because Cornelia was slowly walking down the stairs. "Mum, how did I get back in my bed?"  
Cornelia asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs, still partial asleep. "Peter brought you home after  
you went shopping, didn't you Peter?" Cornelia mother said. Peter knew that the question was not meant to  
be answered but to point out that he was still here before Cornelia said something she didn't mean to.

Mothers and daughters seemed to be good at passing hints without others noticing most of the time, but Peter  
had a sister and therefore saw it all the time. Cornelia blushed as she looked over to Peter, and then blushed  
even deeper when she realized it was most likely Peter who put her in her bed as well. Peter was going to try  
and excuse himself so he could finally get round to taking stuff over to his flat, but once again something  
interrupted him. This time it was the house phone. Being the closest to it Cornelia picked it up and said hello.

Mouthing the word, 'Dad' as she passed it to her mother, Peter and Cornelia looked at each absently as Mrs  
and Mr. Hale had their conversation. Peter was ready to excuse himself as soon as she was done on the phone.  
Spending more time with Cornelia would have been nice but he was going to see her tomorrow anyway.  
Mrs. Hale finally finished on the phone and hung it up. Getting up from the sofa ready to make his excuse  
Mrs. Hale turned to him. "Peter can I ask you a favour?" Mrs. Hale asked and Peter share a estranged look  
with Cornelia. "Sure." Peter said unsure.

"I have to drive down in to Midgale to pick up my husband and Lillian as the train isn't running due to the  
snow. I won't be back in time to take Cornelia to her ice skating practice. Could you do it for me." Mrs. Hale  
explained. Peter looked unsure at this rate he was never going to get anything in his flat finished. Peter could  
feel Cornelia pleading eyes resting on him. "Of course." Peter said giving in. Mrs. Hale thanked him and then  
move with speed. Kissing Cornelia on the cheek grabbing a coat and rushing out the door. "See you tonight."  
She called out behind her as she left.

Peter collapsed back down onto the sofa and Cornelia walked over and sat down beside him. "I'm sorry, I'm  
sure you had stuff you needed to do about your flat." Cornelia said snuggling into Peter. "It's okay, just  
means I'll be late to our date tomorrow." He said laughing. "Not funny." Cornelia said, starting to fall asleep  
due to the sound of Peter heart. "Oi don't you dare go to sleep again." Peter said pushing Cornelia off him  
and the sofa, annoying her in the process. "That was uncalled for." Cornelia said getting up from the floor.

Getting up from the sofa Peter wrapped his arms around Cornelia waist. "I'm sorry, how can I make up for my  
stupid move." He said smiling. "Kiss it better." Cornelia said back playfully and the two share their first deep  
passionate kiss of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Does not own W.I.T.C.H

AN: 2 chapter of this story. Going to do the last chapter of this sometime soon, so I can focus on finishing my "Warped Aurameres" story and then move on to doing the next story in my hearts series. "Memories Matter Most".

Those who were reading "Who is Wreak 55" don't expect me to update that for sometime as it was a passing fancy story which the idea of who the bad guy is isn't even in my mind let alone half the story. Anyway thanks for the review so far keep it up.

EDIT: Just sorted out spelling mistakes nothing major.

Life on Ice.

After Peter and Cornelia kiss, they eventually moved back to the sofa. The TV was put on and the two just relaxed and watched TV in each others arms as they waited for time to past until it was time for Cornelia ice skating practice. The TV program was quite a interesting one for Cornelia, not so much for Peter but it was nice to see Cornelia enjoying herself as she watched. It was a fashion show. Well not a fashion show base on the actual fashion but one of those stupid reality TV programs to find the next top model.

"She's so beautiful don't you think?" Cornelia asked as one of the contestants walked down a catwalk strutting in a stylish if not to revealing top and skirt. "Not as beautiful as you are." Peter said instinctual to the question. Propping herself up on her elbows Cornelia tilted her head to look at Peter. "No seriously she amazing, maybe some day I could be a model." Cornelia said laying back again. "She too skinny." Peter said seriously. "You would make a much better model."

"You flattery." Cornelia said laughing wrapping a arm round Peter. "Beautiful Goddess" Peter said laughing. "Look at that I guess I am." He said, slowly over time he was getting more confident in his playful banter with his girlfriend. A minute or so passed without anything being said when Cornelia asked another random question. "Hey Peter what do you want to do when you get older?" She said. Peter couldn't help but wonder what was with all the random questions. "Promise not to laugh?" He asked. "Sure." Cornelia said quietly. "Own a surf shop." Peter admitted.

Cornelia tried to contained her laughter. It formed in the shape of a large grin, a slip of a giggle and then she was full on laughing. Causing both of them to shake as she did. "Hey?" He reprimanded, pointing out to her that she was laughing after she said she wouldn't. "Sorry I just didn't expect to say something so obvious, I thought you would say something no one would have guessed." Cornelia said holding in her laughter.

"What about you then, model or professional ice skater?" Peter asked with a smile expecting now for Cornelia to say something different after expecting him to do the same. "Neither, I'd like to do something useful, models and ice skaters our great, but the only thing they really offer is entertainment, I want to do something that helps people." Cornelia said. Peter went through the same sort of action she had, but instead of suddenly laughing out loud, he controlled his breathing to stop himself.

"Hey you know you wanted to laugh." Cornelia said turning and starting to tickle him. Peter burst out laughing and struggled to grab Cornelia to stop her. "Quit it." He said as he grabbed Cornelia hand, and then one wrapped around him started tickling him as well. "Cut it out." Peter said jumping up and turning round to look at Cornelia. "I expected you to say something different I just didn't expect something so deep." Peter said walking over the TV and standing in the way. "Hey I was still watching that." Cornelia said loudly grabbing a pillow and throwing at him.

Peter knocked the pillow out of the way. "No you weren't you were tickling me to death." Peter pointed out not moving from his spot. "I'm a women I can multi task." Cornelia said laughing. "Sexist, why does everyone think men can't multi task" Peter countered back . "I didn't say you couldn't just that I could." Cornelia said taken a back slightly. "Oh stop it, I'm just teasing." Peter said stepping out of the way and picking up the pillow he had knocked aside. "I wasn't actually watching it. Watching you was more entertaining." Cornelia said back giving away she had been teasing too. "Watch this." He said tossing the pillow back at Cornelia.

Cornelia tried to duck but was too late and the pillow smacked her in the face. It didn't hurt but she shouted at him anyway. "You wanna start a pillow fight then." Cornelia said grabbing the pillow and jumping up. "Not at all look at the clock." Peter said, and Cornelia did. "Ahh I have to get ready." Cornelia said running off to her room dropping the pillow in the middle of the room. Picking up the pillow Peter tossed it onto the sofa. "I love my timing." Peter said to himself laughing quietly.

-

A few minute later, Cornelia came out of her room, in what appeared to be slightly cheaper clothes and carrying a large sports bag. "Ready?" Peter asked Cornelia, she nodded and the two left. Peter took the bag off of her when Cornelia and him were out of the apartment door and carried it until they were in the car. He put it in the boot because for some reason he still didn't have any space on the back seats.

"Your going to have to give me direction, as I don't know the way." Peter said as the couple got into the car. "Okay. Start off by heading toward the school I can tell you the route from there." Cornelia said. Peter laughed. "You don't even know the way from you own house." Peter stated laughing a little more. "So I've never gone from my house by myself. I have from school." Cornelia said as Peter started the car and they drove the way.

-

Peter had to driven to the school like told and then followed the direction from Cornelia to get to the ice rink. Cornelia got out of the car and then walked over to the boot and got her bag. Peter got out of the car and lean on the top of the car. "So what time do you need a lift home?" Peter asked her. "Your not going to come watch me practice?" Cornelia asked back. "I didn't know I was allowed." Peter admitted, causing Cornelia to smile. "Of course you can come on." Cornelia said.

Walking round the car, Peter took Cornelia free hand in his own and the couple walked hand in hand towards the doors of the ice rink. "Hey if you go up there it leads to the seats." Cornelia said pointing. "Okay. See you in a minute." Peter said kissing Cornelia on the cheek as Cornelia walked away to the locker room to change into her skate and costume. Peter turned a went in the direction Cornelia had point found the seat and sat in the front row. There was a women already on the ice. It was obvious that she was older and mostly likely the teacher.

From what he had heard in the past, there was meant to be another girl in the lesson, who for some reason wasn't here, either she was getting change as well or was running late. He didn't know that the other girl was ill. Meaning that Cornelia was going to be skating alone. A few minute passed and then Cornelia came onto the ice. Peter was dumbstruck. As Cornelia came onto the ice in a amazing green one piece costume that had a skirt like part.

Peter didn't realize as the time past he was mesmerized as Cornelia moved around the Ice jumping around and twirling like he expected the professional on 'Dancing on Ice' would have. A hour was gone like that and Cornelia skated over to him, and leaned over the barrier. Peter hadn't even really notice her come over, he was enthralled by Cornelia so much. "Peter?" Cornelia said. "Huh?" Peter said, realizing Cornelia was talking to him. "Wha.. You done already?" Peter asked surprise not realizing that the hour had passed.

"No, miss bossy wants me to go through my whole routine one more time before we finish." Cornelia explained. "I thought you might be getting bored so I asked if I could take a break to talk for a minute." She said. "I'm not bored, I was really enjoying watching you." Peter said truthfully. "Really?" She said surprised. "Better then TV." Peter said with a smile causing Cornelia to laugh. "Miss Hale, that enough talking back from the top." The teacher shouted over. "See what I mean miss bossy. I'll be done soon." Cornelia said. "I'll be waiting." He replied waving as Cornelia skated back over to the teacher to start again.

Cornelia, tried to be a professional as she could as she went through her entire routine. Spinning and twirling again trying not to be distracted due to the fact that Peter was watching her closely. It made her feel as beautiful as she always said about herself, if not a little more so. Finishing with a stylish star shape pose facing Peter, she was happy to see, Peter jump up from his seat and start clapping like there was entire crowd around him. She knew that even if a entire crowd had been there the only persons applause that she cared about would be his.

Speaking briefly to the teacher, Cornelia skated off to the entrance to the locker area and went inside away from Peter sight. Not long after though, while Peter sat around waiting for Cornelia he heard a sound come from behind him. Before he could turn round a pair of hand came over his head and were placed over his eyes. "Guess who?" Cornelia asked in what was such a old and stupid game, you couldn't help but like it. Peter decided to be humorous rather then serious. "Don't the queen of Spain.. yes..yes it must be the queen of Spain." Peter said pulling the hand away and turning. "Not the queen of Spain." Cornelia said in a serious voice before breaking out in laughter.

"Come on let get going." Peter said standing up and holding Cornelia hand in his as they walked to the car. Getting in the car Peter looked around in his pocket for his keys and then started the car. "So what do you want to do now?" Peter asked on the off chance Cornelia didn't want to go home yet. "I'm tired and I'm sure my mum will expect me to be home when she gets in so.." Cornelia said. "Got it home it is." He said leaning over kissing her on the cheek quickly before driving off.

The car journey back to Cornelia was filled with random conversation, ever now and again they touched the topic of the future and every time it had been Cornelia who had lead the conversation in that direction. As if she wanted to know every thing about what Peter saw him doing in the future. Cornelia hadn't really noticed that she had been doing it she was just asking stuff that she found interesting, and wondered what Peter idea was.

Finally though Peter pulled up outside the apartment complex and looked around the street as if looking for something. "What you looking for?" Cornelia asked noticing what he was doing. "I was just curious to see if you mum was back it doesn't look like I is, she must have been caught in traffic." Peter said. "Oh don't worry come on." Cornelia said getting out of the car Peter following her. He only planned to see her up to her place, make sure she got in like a gentleman and then go home

He had put off that set of draws so long now that if it didn't get done soon he would never get round to it. The trip in the lift had again carried on the themes or random future based conversation, and Peter was wondering if subconsciously Cornelia was trying to find out if he would make a good partner for life. He figured that what girls might sometime do, it hard to think about the future serious like that until your sure you want to spend the rest of your life together, maybe Cornelia was hinting at that to him.

Though she was only 16 and he was over 18. He knew that now that might seem like quite a bit of a age difference but in a few year it would seem like almost nothing to him. The more he thought that Cornelia was trying to get him to think about the future the more he found himself doing and actually thinking just how much he wanted to be with Cornelia in the future. Finally reaching Cornelia flat, Peter walked her to the door and waited for her to open the door.

Leaning in for a kiss as to show his intention to say goodbye for the night he was suddenly pulled into the flat, and the door closed behind him. He found it kind of sudden but didn't mind, when Cornelia pushed him into the back of the door and kissed him. That was there second passionate kiss of the day, and it was deeper then the last. If it wasn't the sound of moving keys coming from the door behind Peter he very much doubt that either of them would have stopped.

Sadly ending the kiss Peter and Cornelia moved away from the door so it could be opened and Peter prepared himself to be asked to leave by either one of Cornelia parents. It didn't come as one by one Cornelia family moved inside, and then her mother told Lillian to go get ready for bed, while her father just sat down in front of the TV and turned it on to a more interesting channel then the one that Peter and Cornelia had left it on before they had gone to her skating lesson. Taking the blessing in disguise as what it was Peter and Cornelia quickly moved off to Cornelia room. Intent on talking for a few more hour, with probably a little more making out before Peter was asked to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Does not own W.I.T.C.H

AN: Chapter 3 and last chapter of this short story. I have no idea why I started this story now it feels like I had to force out this chapter rather then it just coming naturally hopefully that doesn't mean the quality is too bad. Though I am going to make sure to check my spelling before posting this time round instead of after. Anyway review and enjoy.

Also wondering what do you mean by slower then your used to XV? I'm not sure what you mean by it.

3 Wishes, 3 Kisses.

The two love bird tried to keep their hand off each other as much as they could, due to the fear that Cornelia parent could walk in at any moment. The combination love, attraction and of course teenage hormones caused that idea to go out the window with in about 10 minute of moving into Cornelia room. The two feel onto the bed together mid kiss and it was their pure will power that prevent them from tearing each other clothes off.

They both knew that they would have got caught if they went to far, and neither of them wanted that. They also knew that if Cornelia parent weren't home at this point in time neither of them would have care and nothing in all the worlds would have stopped them. It was good 10 minute of kissing with breaks of course before the two broke apart from each other arm and just laid out on the bed, heads tilted so they could look at each other.

-

In the living room, Cornelia father continued watching the TV and was starting to consider going up to ask Peter to leave, the two had been with each other most of the day and he was sure that they wouldn't mind being asked to go without each other until tomorrow. Getting up to head to his daughter room, Mr Hale saw his wife heading towards him, just coming from Lillian's room. "Harold where are you going?" Mrs Hale asked asked as she walk passed. "To go ask Peter to leave, I gave them awhile but I rather my daughter didn't have boys over for the night yet." Mr Harold said back causing his wife to stop mid step.

"Why not Harold, Cornelia old enough to make her own choices and Peter is a nice boy." Elizabeth said to her husband. "Elizabeth?" Harold said asking multiple question in a way only parents seemed to have mastered. "Just leave them be, it will show them that we trust them to behave." Elizabeth said. Harold had never expect his wife to be so willing to let her young daughter make her own choices. "Alright, but if I hear anything I don't like...." Harold said trailing off not knowing exactly what he should add.

-

Cornelia and Peter laid around doing nothing, a like early in the day, Cornelia found herself listening to Peter heartbeat and slowly drifting off to the periodic beat. Brushing a strand out of Cornelia face Peter leaned up and kissed the top of Cornelia head before laying down flat wrapping a arm around Cornelia and slowly drifting off to sleep, wondered why he hadn't been kicked out yet.

-

Like everyone Cornelia dreamed that night, she felt warm and a peace. Her dream was not like she was used to she knew she was dreaming. She could tell, and she was completely in control of her actions. She couldn't really remember what it was it was called when you dreamed like this. It was 'Lufid' or something but she didn't try thinking about it long. She just looked around in what was her dream world to see what was going on.

She seemed to be standing in a field. It looked a bit like one of the ones from Heatherfield park, but it wasn't, she could tell because of the lack of trees at the edges like the one she was thinking of. It was strange, to be dreaming and lucid, when their seemed to be nothing but you and grass. "Well this is boring." Cornelia said wishing something would happen to make this dream to move along faster.

Her subconscious answered her, and the scenery started to change slightly. A large cliché red and white checker sheet appeared on the grass in front of her. Beside her Peter slowly faded into the dream, and Cornelia smiled went she saw him. Smiling back at her the dream Peter held up a basket that was obviously meant for food. Cornelia wondered why her mind would dream such cliché things, but figured she might as well enjoy the dream and took the basket and put it down on the sheet on the ground..

Cornelia tried to enjoy the dream and laugh and hug with the Dream Peter, slowly she got bore though of the dream she knew it wasn't real. Leaning up she kissed the dream Peter on the cheek before wishing some else would happen. This time the changes in the dream were so much easier to see. A large white wooden archway seemed to place in the filled and in front of it where many chair with space between one half and the other so it was easy to walk up to the arch.

Looking at the scene Cornelia realized that the chairs were filled with all her friend and family and up ahead by the arc was Peter in a suit, Nigel in a suit next to him holding a little pink case in his hands. Figuring out what was going on Cornelia looked down at herself and saw that she was in a beautiful white dress, like none she had ever seen.

Jumping up Cornelia almost ran down the isle. She knew it was a dream but it was a beautiful one. Recently the future had been on her mind, and her dream reflexed what she wanted from her future. Cornelia noticed that the other guardians were her bridesmaid but instead of dresses was their WITCH costumes. Cornelia knew in this dream everyone know about them and she loved it.

Going through the motion of the dream wedding in what seemed to be super speed, Cornelia tipped toed up as Peter leaned down and the two shared the kiss that someday she hope they would in real life. The dream had her hooked now, it was all so perfect the only thing that could make this more perfect...

She started to think and the wish in her heart came alive in the dream, the wedding slowly faded and a house appeared Peter and herself seemed to age and the two held hand as they looked forwards. At first Cornelia couldn't figure out what the dream Peter was looking at, it just seemed to be a tree a little way off from the house. She focused more on the tree, and could suddenly make out movement.

Walking forward Peter followed her lead, and the two slowly walked over to the tree. Cornelia suddenly knew what had changed in this dream world this time round. It was as if this dream so how her the perfect future. A amazing house, a marvelous husband who hadn't lost his looks over time, both of those where great but the sight before her eyes made her want to cry.

The little boy, a skin tone between her own and Peter's with short straight black hair was obviously meant to be her child. He looked as if he was nearing ten years or so and currently enjoying himself on a tire swing that had been made into the tree. "Oh my god?" Cornelia said tear breaking forth, she was sure that she was crying on to Peter chest in the real world. The dream felt so real as if the child before her really was her child. Running forward she slotted her arms under the small boy arm and picked him up and kissed him on the forehead.

Peter calmly walked over to the pair of them, and put one hand behind her back and messed up his sons hair with the other before leaning in and kissing Cornelia quickly on the lips. Slowly the dream started to fade thought, she could tell. The house and tree were the first thing to go. Slowly the entire field seemed to become nothing but whiteness. It was when her dream son faded that her heart panged with a moment of pain over losing someone that never exist. When Peter faded and she finally awoke Cornelia was just glad that he was her. Not moving her head from the point on his chest where his shirt was wet from her tears.

-

In the fortress of infinity two member of the order of Kandrakar spoke to each other, while one of them put The Breathe of Time back were it belong in the magical item chamber of the fortress. "Never did I expect to see the day where you would show someone what you expect the future to hold." The first man said relaxing as the two slowly left the magical item room. "My wise friend, sometimes it is best to contemplate what might be and what may have but every now and then one must do neither and both." The Oracle replied.

The first man, who happened to be Endarno didn't quite understand what The Oracle meant but tried to understand. "So that was just another possibly then Oracle." Endarno stated in non question form just hoping that The Oracle would leave it at that and tell him no more then he needed. The Oracle didn't and turned back to his adviser. "It may have been" The Oracle said walking away planning to go straight of to watch event unfold while meditating.

-

Peter didn't wake that long after Cornelia, he felt strange and for some reason wet. "Are you awake?" Peter asked quietly not wanting to wake Cornelia if she wasn't. "Yeah." She said back. "Don't mean to be rude but did you drool on me during the night?" Peter asked being blunt probably because he had only just woke up. Sitting up sharply and turning to face him Cornelia said no a little louder then the morning hour of 8 probably warranted.

Sitting up himself Peter grabbed side of his top and held up the wet spot to face her. "Then what's this?" Peter asked curious as to weather Cornelia was denying drool or telling the truth. "tears." Cornelia said in a really weak voice not sure she wanted to tell him about the dream and scare him off for thinking so far in to commitment and everything. "Pardon?" Peter said getting no response from Cornelia. Moving in closer Peter wrapped a arm around Cornelia and kissed her on the forehead. "Forget it." Peter said.

Cornelia suddenly made up her mind, and didn't stop to think about it in any way. She was going to tell him about the dream, but not just the dream but about everything. She loved Peter and didn't want to lie any longer. "Anyway it way to early feel like getting a little more sleep?" Peter asked. "No I have something to tell you." Cornelia blurted out. "Really? Err what?" Peter said back. "Promise you won't think I'm crazy." Cornelia said and Peter was quick to promise her that.

"Well it all started over 2 years ago. Around when Will move to the area........" Cornelia went on to tell the story of WITCH to her boyfriend. Finishing up with her dream and how she felt so deeply for Peter and wanted to be with him forever. Peter said nothing through out the whole story but when she finished the part about the dream he couldn't resist but speak. "I'd love to make your dreams come true." He said leaning down and kissing her, note caring about how much of a impact Cornelia story just held, it mostly had gone over him and would sink in after a hour or so. Either way, that was the start of the couples road down to family life and happiness.


End file.
